


Who did this to you?

by just_the_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is So Done, Crowley is my queen, Dean in Denial, Hurt Castiel, Love, M/M, Revenge, probably smut, sam knows whats up, sammy is savage, u know the frick frack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_moon/pseuds/just_the_moon
Summary: When a wounded Castiel shows up at the Bunker Sam and Dean are left with the doubt and feel to revenge on who dared touch the angel. Catiel has become human, but will he stay like that for long?





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up to a loud bang, Dean like reflex stood up grabbing the gun he kept under his pillow and ran to Sam’s room.

He wasn’t there. 

He panicked and started walking fast and light searching for him. Since he was a kid he had learned how to control his panic and suppress his fear and focus on the matter on hand. That didn’t mean he wasn’t scared.

He found him on the kitchen, holding Cas in his arms. A shirtless Cas in Sam’s arms, Dean rushed to Sam and helped him steady the now severely wounded angel.

"What happened?" His voice sounded weak almost out of breath.

"I was up doing some research and Cas appeared out of nowhere and passed out." Sam explained as they started carrying Cas to their spare bedroom.

"His back looks horrible almost as it was whipped." 

"I wouldn’t discard that idea." Sam answered with a small grunt as they both laid the heavy angel in the mattress, a small whine was the only answer from a half unconscious Cas.  
"Watch over him. I’m going for the first aid kit, seems like he isn’t healing as fast as he normally would." Sam said and rushed out of the bedroom.

Cas looked weak, defeated. But, when he started moving and some groans full of pain came out of his mouth he couldn’t help it. He sat next to him on the bed and started stroking his left arm slowly, trying to make him lay still.

"Dean, I"

"Sh, ‘s okay." Dean tried to make the Angel shut up and just rest on the bed, while Sam was taking ages finding the first aid kit. Like, seriously dude where can it be that it takes you so much.

"Dean, you don’t understand. She tortured me for weeks and she disappeared, just as if she wanted me to escape." Cas voice sounded rougher and deeper than usual, almost as he had a sore throat. 

"Wait, she? Who is she?"

Just as Cas was about to answer and tell Dean her name, Sam ~finally~ entered the bedroom with the first aid kit.

"Cas, you are awake that’s good. Now, Dean move." Sam motioned Dean with his hips to go sit somewhere else.

"Hey! Okay, I said okay mom I will move. Christ Sam who left you hangin’?"

Sam began applying a weird musky green cream all over Cas’ back, granting the brothers a few whines of pain.  
All right, that should make it less painful until you start healing yourself. Sam said now standing and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"So who did this to you Cas?"

Cas groaned and tried to lift himself, his arms gave up on him and he landed on his face on the bed. Dean stood up from his place around the bedroom and helped him sit comfortably.

"I don’t know if it was either an angel, a demon or something entirely different. The only thing I recall is her name, Ethel. It is like her name was burned inside my memory." 

Cas looked exhausted just by the small talk and Dean decided to make this as quick as possible so the angel could catch some rest.

"What do you mean you don’t know what she was?"

"I was unconscious for the most of it, the pain was too much and I passed out a few times. Then she just unchained me and disappeared."

"Then how did you managed to teleport yourself? I mean not trying to underestimate your angel mojo, but other times you aren’t able to zap somewhere."

Dean looked at the angels face and saw he was now sleeping. Which was extremely weird. Angels can’t sleep. Instead of thinking about that so much, he just tried his best to tuck the angel into the bed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" I’m calling Crowley, ask if he knows anything."

"What could Crowley probably know? We don’t know if it’s even a demon!"

Dean was in the edge, after telling Sam the bits he managed out of Cas, he had been persistent on “asking Crowley”

"You’re right we don’t know if it is a demon, but if Ethel ended up being one Crowley would know."

Sam leaved the room, he was right. Crowley as the King of Hell or even the Queen that he got to be from time to time depending on the demons’ mood, would at least tell them id it was one of his trying to rebel.

 

It was past midnight, and he had gone on a quick supply run to the nearest convenience store (Also because there was no beer, and he sure as fuck wasn’t drinking water tomorrow).

He passed through the shelves picking up bandages, chips and obviously beer. The cashier at the check-out smiled awkwardly at him, she had pretty blonde hair and some (with now really blown pupils) bright grey eyes.

"Nothing else I can help you with Sir?"

"No that’s it thanks."

"Then it will be 24 with 72."

Dean reached for his wallet and something appeared at the end of his sight. At the window a shadow appeared. He ran towards the window, but when he reached the door it had vanished.

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath and went back inside the store to pay the mildly confused cashier.

He got his stuff and went inside the impala, getting his phone out and texted Sam: “Think I saw something at the store, check for any activity near the area”.

The road was lonely and the 5-minute drive somehow seemed longer than usual. His phone vibrated through his pocket: “Nothing, but you need to hurry is about Cas.”

"He is human." Sam said.

"How is he human? Was it Ethel? How do you know?" Dean asked way to fast making him sound desperate.

"I have no idea; my best guess is Ethel stole it. And I know because he is in your room eating the hamburgers you made yesterday."

Cas was covered in bandages and high on analgesics, and instead of his usual trench coat and suit he was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. When Dean entered the room he was surprised as how Cas looked, it wasn’t as the last time he had been human, he seemed like someone they had just saved; injured, weak, confused and somehow oblivious. 

He sat next to him and looked at the screen Cas was looking at. Tarzan was on, it has been years since he had seen a Disney movie and this one in particular he had never watched.

"What ya’ doing in my room?"

"Sam told me you had Netflix and that I should go watch something."

They sat next to each other, shoulders barely touching. It was now 1am and Dean was weirdly dozing off, and Cas was tired as well. They both ended up falling asleep; Dean on an uncomfortable sitting position and Cas was spread over most of the resting space of the bed.

When Sam went to check if they were sleeping already he couldn’t suppress the smile that frowned in his lips at watching them like that, he went inside and turned the lights and TV off.

"You Guys, what am I to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last one, because school is getting under my nerves. Have a great day kiddos.  
> -Justine

A satisfied grunt came from Dean as he woke up, he sat straight his neck numb from sleeping in a sitting position. His vision blurry, when it got clear he realized that Cas had fallen asleep in bed with him. 

Cas was sprawled all over his mouth hanging open, a trail of saliva coming from the corner of his mouth. So he stood up as fast as he could and made his way to the kitchen, leaving a sleepy Cas behind.

Sam was already up, a cup of coffee besides him and his laptop upfront.

"Had a tight sleep?" His brother grinned smugly from the table.

"Shut up." He answered grumpily.

"Whatever. So get this, Called Crowley this morning and he says Ethel surely isn’t one of his demons. "

A worried frown appeared on Sam’s face. Dean had always hated seeing his brother like these; tired and worried sick about everyone else besides himself. Dean was the same mess as his brother, but he didn’t want Sammy to be like him. He had never wanted that.

"So is it an Angel?"

"I can’t tell. But the something you saw yesterday, what was it?"

Right. He hadn’t explained what was the text about and Sam hadn’t bothered asking him.

"I saw a shadow, when I went out of the store it wasn’t there anymore."

"I would check on that later then."

"You know it always could be just my imagination."

"Probably, either way Im checking this is probably a case."

Dean hummed in agreement taking some French toast and coffee, back to his room Cas was up and struggling to get in to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" 

"I’m going to take a shower Dean."

"Here let me help." Dean offered him support by grabbing his arm and helping him get steady on his feet, slowly guiding him to the bathroom. 

He helped Cas out of his t-shirt, his muscled chest was full of faded scars and some nasty looking wounds. When he turned his back, Dean had to recoil himself not to let out a gasp; five diagonal lashes, they had penetrated the skin (Not a good enough reason to say the word penetrate huh).

"I can handle this on my own Dean."

"Cas have you looked at yourself? Let me help you."

"I think you are not realizing what you are obviously implying, I need to get naked to take a shower."

"And I think you don’t recall that I look at porn on a daily basis, you are wounded I don’t care if you are naked."

Or that was what he thought, because once he helped Cas out of his sweats and he had managed to take his boxer shorts by himself, he couldn’t stop his curiosity and peeked down. 

Dan had to say, he had a great backside. But instead of keep staring at it like he wanted to, he looked up not wanting to creep on Cas. 

He grabbed him by the arm and his other hand pushed him slowly from the back cautiously watching he wasn’t hurting him. Cas got one foot inside the shower, and slowly he did so with the other one. Dean couldn’t tell how much Cas was hurting, he was suppressing his sounds. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"For Chucks Sake, please tell me you aren’t jerking off."

"IM NOT!!!"

"Well food is here and please wash your hands."

"I´M CUTTING YOUR HAIR IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP CHEWBACA!!"

Sam couldn’t muffle a laugh as he heard his brother was still shouting back at him angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A TARANTULA ON MY FACE AND IT WAS GREAT, here is the next chapter enjoy you beautiful dudes.

“Stop fucking around Crowley, where is your mother?”

“Do I have to repeat myself to you bloody dickheads? If I knew where my dear mother was I would have told you.”

Both brothers had run out of ideas on how to find the so called *Ethel* whatever it was they suspected the only one with a bigger chance at finding it was Rowena. They came to the conclusion that it wasn’t an angel because the lashes and wounds on Cas body weren’t made with an Angel blade.

Of course there was always the chance that the angel hadn’t used the blade, but that was the least likely and if Chuck was still on their side it wouldn’t be the case.

“Dean, it’s been a week already and we haven’t found anything about it.”

“You know we can’t leave it like this Sam, we need to know what did this.”

“And I agree with you, but while we are here trying to figure this out there has been 5 murders on a town 2hrs from here. What if we go check it out?”

“What about Cas? He can barely move without whining; we can’t leave him.”

“Then do as you like, I’m going to go check if it’s a case and you can stay here.”

Sam went out of the room to gather his things and get going. All the while Dean sat at the table with three bears and a cup of coffee, he didn’t intend to leave.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Dean was in his bathroom shaving his beard when he heard a faint knock on his door, he finished as fast as he could and washed his hands afterwards, now going to open his door.

Cas was waiting outside, his hair a mess but either way he let him in.

“What’s wrong man?”

Cas looked up at him, he hadn’t noticed his eyes looked darker and eye bags bigger than normal. Cas looked extremely tired and when he looked at Dean with those big and now dark blue eyes he was confused about what was going on with him. 

“Can’t sleep.”  
“Why?”  
“Nightmares.”

Dean made an ‘oh’ sound and fell silent. He had nightmares himself and all he did to take care of them was to get drunk and sleep again. Sam had nightmares too, If the screams overnight meant anything, Sam had stopped asking Dean to help him sleep when he was 8 so he knew shit about what to do right now.

Cas just sat on the edge of the bed, head bowed down. Dean sat next to him and not knowing what else to do he started to pat Cas on the back, somehow trying to comfort him. His plan to make it less awkward backfired when Cas moved closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until Dean’s phone began to ring.

He pulled away from Cas who looked not too far away from falling asleep and went out of the room to answer.  
“It’s definitely a case, 5 murders in the same area and they all have an ‘x’ probably made with a knife in their left shoulder blade . I’m betting that is a witch.”  
“Yeah it is probably a witch.”  
“I’ll be back in a day if it all goes right, how is Cas?”  
“Good, I assume he is asleep now.”  
“Okay then see you tomorrow, remember the lube.”  
“REMEMBER THE LUBE?! SAMUEL I SWEA…”  
“Gotta go Dean.”  
Sam hanged up and Dean was left angry at him. It seemed to him now more than ever that indeed Sam needed a haircut.   
He went back inside his room to find Cas fast asleep in the right side of the bed, he smiled contently at the sight; oversized hoodie and sweatpants made the angel look smaller. Dean decided to go to the other spare bedroom to sleep, he didn’t want to bother him, just as he was closing the door a silent ‘Dean’ came from the inside.

“Stay.”  
“What?”  
“Stay, there is space in the bed.”  
Dean was dumbfounded for a moment, Was Cas really asking him to sleep with him? He reached the bed and started to lay in the bed carefully, -still really conflicted about doing it, but he obliged- he was now beneath the covers and slowly falling asleep too. He was already unconscious when Cas wrapped himself from behind and placed his chin on the crook of his neck.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“You didn’t kill it.”  
“No I didn’t.”  
“Then what the fuck are you doing here?”  
“It wasn’t a witch, I shoot at it and it didn’t die, it disappeared.”  
“Then it was a demon, Sam I can’t believe you let the thing go.”  
“You think I didn’t think about it being a demon? If I remember correctly, you saw a shadow that disappeared at the time you went to look for it.”  
“I’m not sure about what I saw Sam.”  
“What if it was the same thing? Town isn’t too far away from here and the murders happened around last and this week.”

Dean was losing his patience, again. He thought the talk was over, Sam stood up and announced loudly:

“We need to find Rowena.”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
“I was having a great time in Cancun boys, why did you summoned me for?” 

After hours that had seemed infinite of trying to contact Rowena they had finally managed to do so. Obviously, the witch wasn’t happy to see them because as she claimed ‘Was getting it on with a handsome guy’.

“We need you to find something.”  
“Yes I’m okay, thanks for asking boys. Don’t you have any modals?”  
“Are you helping us or do I have to go for the collar?”  
“Threating me like a dog I see. I will help you on my will, only because that ugly collar doesn’t fit any of my dresses.”

They explained to her all; how Cas had appeared and what they thought had done it and finally how they were expecting her to find where the thing that had stolen the angels’ grace was.

“Did you got nuts instead of brains or you suddenly forgot I at least need to know what the thing is.”

Hours passed and they were still trying to figure out what had done it, they felt as close to the answer as they did a week before which was to say they got nothing. 

Wasn’t until Sam mentioned the case from days ago that it caught Rowena’s attention.  
“A shadow you say?”  
“Yeah, um Dean saw it here too the same day Cas arrived.”  
“Are you fucking stupid? The answer to your problems is right beneath your noses and you still choose not to see.”  
“What are you talking about?” Dean demanded with a stern voice.  
“It’s quite obvious and I expected more of you Samuel, but Dean saw the shadow the same day Cas came here could have been a coincidence. Then you saw it again in almost the same area. It is not a coincidence; you are looking at the same thing that hurt your pretty Angel.”

“You know what it is?”

“First off what was it that connected the murders?”

Sam showed her the picture on his phone, the back of someone with multiple lashes and a ‘x’ on its left shoulder blade. They looked like the ones Cas back, almost identical, but something was off.  
He went to his room to find Cas drinking a bear while watching TV.  
“I need you to take your shirt off. Now.”  
Cas looked at him a moment clearly taken aback, he recovered quickly though and stood up taking his shirt off slowly. Dean indicated him to turn his back to him and there it was; his back looked identical as the ones in the picture, the only thing different was that the ‘x’ was marked on his right shoulder blade.   
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“It is indeed a witch, but I’m afraid that her magic is far beyond me or the book of the damned knowledge. I can’t help you boys.”  
“How can she be so powerful; how can the book not know about her magic?”  
“Her name, Ethel you said. That’s the name of the first witch, The mother of magic and judging by the marks on the victims and on Castiel’s she’s planning a ritual.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, believe me I KNOW. I said wednesday and i still havent uploaded anything. Apart from my procastination habits and exams, a family memeber passed away and im afraid further notice about when i am uploading the story will be at the end of the week. I WILL DO SOMEHOW MY BEST TO MANAGE FINISHING THE CHAPTER BY THIS WEEKEND, if any of you want to be extra sure or just need to talk for me for some other reasons im all ears and you can find me on instagram as @justine13lu. Thank you all for bearing with me, Ill try to make it up to you all  
> -Justine

\----------


End file.
